


fit right in

by ymorton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall and harry in the pool chatting about their fav married couples</p>
            </blockquote>





	fit right in

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, jan. 2015 
> 
> come say hello [here](http://www.ihavea1dbloghelp.tumblr.com) :)

“What do you like about it?” Harry asks, slowly. They’re on the floaty loungers Harry’s got in his pool, the new Drake album filtering quietly from the speakers set in the tile floor. Niall loves his London place, but he has to admit Harry’s LA house is fucking sick. 

“Like about what,” he says lazily. He’ll have to go in in a minute if he doesn’t want to burn, but he’s slathered himself in SPF 50 and he’s got a beer in one hand and the sun feels so good. Life’s alright. 

“What do you like,” Harry says, kicking in the water to push himself closer to Niall. “About shagging a married couple?" 

Niall huffs out a laugh, lifting his sunglasses off to peer at Harry. Harry’s peering right back, his own sunnies still on, his mouth hanging open. There’s a pink flush at the top of his tanned torso. 

"Scuse me?" 

"You heard me.” Harry grins. “C'mon, Nialler, I know you’ve fucked around with Marvin and Rochelle." 

"Just cos we’re mates doesn’t mean we’ve-" 

"And I’ve had sex with Ben and Meri." 

Niall gulps his beer. Well, that’s one question answered. He always  _thought_ \- with Ben, at least - but he didn’t know for sure. 

"So we’ve got that in common,” Harry says, mouth curving up again, inscrutable behind his sunglasses. “And I’m asking you what you like about it." 

Niall sighs at him. "Why d'you think I’ve had a shag with them?" 

"Cos I’ve heard you.” Harry laughs. “When we slept over, last year. After that party, you snuck into their bedroom… Marvin fucked you, didn’t he? Rochelle was loud. It was kind of hot." 

Niall sits up. "You were bloody listening to that? You pervert." 

"So it’s true!” Harry says, delighted. 

“I didn’t say that!" 

Harry looks triumphant. He steals Niall’s beer and takes a sip. Niall kicks his lounger away so Harry flails, nearly falls into the pool. 

"Heyyyy!" 

"Me sex life’s me own business,” Niall says firmly, though that’s never really been one bit true, being in One Direction. 

Harry studies him thoughtfully for a minute, upright again on the lounger, hair only slightly ruffled out of place. 

“D'you want to know what I like about it?” he says. 

Niall leans his head back and sips his beer. It’s getting warm. They should make pool loungers where the cupholders are  _icy_ and keep your drinks cold. Niall would totally buy those.

He’s maybe got too much money. 

“Niallll,” Harry sing-songs. 

“What, Harry. What do you fucking like about it." 

Niall feels a cool touch on his calf, and jerks. It’s Harry’s toes. 

"Your feet are freezing, mate,  _how_. We’re in the sun." 

"S'called Raynaud’s,” Harry says. “Ben thinks I’ve got it cos my toes are always chilly." 

Niall laughs up at the sky. "You are so fucking weird." 

"Don’t make fun of my chilly toes.” Harry pouts. Niall can tell, even though he’s got his eyes closed. “Anyway. I think what I like - I was thinking about this, the other day, cos Jeff was saying that it’s a bit weird, fucking around with Ben and Meri. And the thing I like is that, they, like, take care of me. Know how I mean?" 

Niall tips his beer back into his mouth. Yeah, he knows. 

"Mm,” he says noncommittally. 

“Like the sex, yeah, that’s good. That’s really good. But just, it’s just- nice, you know?" 

"Mm." 

"And it’s like I’ve got a place to go. But, y'know, not like it’s - it’s not like having a girlfriend or a boyfriend cos they’ve got each other. So I don’t have to feel guilty for going on tour. It’s just really nice." 

"That’s great, Haz,” Niall says dryly. 

“You feel like that?” Harry asks, maneuvering their floaties until his toes are pressed right up against the soles of Niall’s feet. Niall lifts his head to watch him, the long tan stretch of Harry’s body. 

“Dunno,” Niall says, and laughs uncomfortably. “S'weird to talk about it with you." 

"Mate,” Harry says unhappily. “It’s just me." 

"Yeah, but like.” Niall shakes his head. 

“How long’ve you been doing it?” Harry asks softly. 

Niall considers the question, flexing his feet around Harry’s toes. 

“The sex, maybe like ten months,” he says. “The, like- I dunno, it started, I dunno, two years ago. Maybe. When I first met them. But the sex didn’t happen for a while.”

“Yeah?” Harry breathes. He’s spinning slowly in his floatie until they’re next to each other, arm to arm. “Who wanted it first? You?" 

Niall lets out a shuddery breath. "Uhh, dunno. Might’ve been Roch." 

"Yeah?” Harry repeats, lower. 

“She’d say stuff, when we were pissed. When I slept over. Like about how if I ever wanted to, like, join in." 

"And Marv was cool with it?" 

"He - it was weird at first. And then I, uh, started sleeping in their bed and, like-" 

He stops. His cheeks are hot, not just from the sun. 

"Hazza-" 

"You don’t have to say,” Harry says steadily. “But like it could be hot." 

His hand sneaks off his lounger, presses against Niall’s thigh, a cool weight. 

"You’re fucking shameless,” Niall says, thigh muscle flexing. “We can’t take our dicks out out here, it’ll get sunburned." 

"Oh my god,” Harry chokes, laughing. “Why’s that the first thing that comes into your head?" 

"Irish, mate. We’ve got to be careful." 

"Then don’t take your dick out,” Harry says softly. 

“You don’t wanna get off?" 

"Later,” Harry murmurs. His hand’s still on Niall’s thigh. “Tell me what you did the first time." 

Niall really shouldn’t, but his head’s buzzing and every bit of him feels good, right now, from the sun warming his chest to the three beers he’s knocked down already to Harry’s cool, broad hand curling around Niall’s leg. 

He draws in a breath. 

"We were pissed,” he says. “Roch had done the telly, come home late, and- and Marv and I were watching footy, getting drunk. She sat in his lap and started snogging him and I didn’t, like, want to be weird, yanno, so I just sort of watched the telly-" 

He huffs a laugh. "And then she, dunno, asked me if I wanted to come to bed." 

Harry makes an interested sound. "And what’d you say?" 

"I said yes, mate,” Niall snorts. “Obviously." 

"What’d you- do, in bed?” Harry asks, voice going hushed. His fingers are pressing very gently against Niall’s skin. 

Niall breathes in unsteadily, tries to take a sip of his empty beer. 

“Kissed for a while,” he says. “Me and her and him and me." 

Harry murmurs wordlessly. 

"She got him hard,” Niall says, a bit breathless, remembering. It was a while ago but he remembers it like it was yesterday. He’d never been more turned-on or terrified in his life. “With, uh, her mouth. Asked him t’ - t'fuck me." 

"She didn’t ask you?" 

"Said she knew I was up for it,” Niall mumbles, and the words send a hot shiver right to the pit of his belly, just like they did when Roch said them all those months ago. Harry squeezes his thigh like he can tell. 

“So he agreed?" 

"Yeah,” Niall says, weakly. He takes Harry’s hand and pushes it up his thigh, under the hem of his shorts, closer to his prick. Harry obliges, but in that slow oblivious way of his that drives Niall mad. “Yeah." 

"How’d he fuck you?” Harry asks, fingers tickling over the hair on Niall’s inner thighs. “Hands and knees? You ride him?" 

Niall’s dick throbs. He clenches his jaw. "Hands and knees." 

Harry nods, slowly. "Like how that way feels?" 

"Yeah,” Niall manages to say. “Yeah. Liked it." 

"What’d Roch do?” Harry asks, dispassionately, his hand slipping down from under Niall’s shorts. Niall gulps for air. “While you were being fucked?" 

"She- she, uh, she watched, and - and touched herself,” Niall says shakily, swallowing, trying to regain control. He breathes out hard. 

“No one even got her off?” Harry asks. “Doesn’t seem fair." 

"Marv- Marv ate her cunt after,” Niall says. His hand’s trembling around his empty beer bottle. “She got off twice." 

Harry hums, sounding pleased. 

"Have you ever fucked her?” he asks. “Roch, I mean?" 

Niall opens his eyes under his sunglasses. Harry’s hand is rubbing gently over his knee now, drawing up goosebumps even in the relentless sun. 

"No,” he says. “We’ve never done that." 

Harry nods, turning his head to face Niall. His mouth is wet like he’s been licking it. 

"Ben likes me to do that,” he says, low. 

“What?" 

"To fuck Meri,” Harry murmurs. His voice is so low, silky, and he won’t stop rubbing Niall’s knee. Niall’s leg twitches restlessly. He’d really like a hand on his dick, firm and tight. He’d really really like that. 

“Yeah?” he gasps, trying not to sound too gone. 

“Says he likes to watch me,” Harry says softly. “See how I use my dick." 

Niall stares at Harry’s lips and thinks about using his dick. Fuck, he bets it’s nice. 

"I usually fuck her for a while, and then eat her out, and suck Ben off,” Harry says, in his slow relentless voice. Niall’s shuddering. Harry’s drawing his fingertips up and down Niall’s thigh. “And then I get off, at the end. If I’m good." 

"Jesus, Haz,” Niall whispers. 

Harry smiles Cheshire-cat wide. “It’s nice." 

"You like- having to wait?” Niall asks tentatively. He’s rewarded with a clench of Harry’s hand on his thigh. 

“Yeah,” Harry says, and it sounds like a moan. He clears his throat. “Yeah. I like when they go first." 

"Thought you liked being taken care of." 

Harry squirms on his lounger. "That is being taken care of. It’s how I like to be taken care of." 

Niall watches him. Harry’s dick is hard in his little swimming shorts, a nice thick bulge. Niall’s mouth gets wet at the sight. He swallows the spit down, licks his lips. 

"You know what we should do?” he asks. 

“Mmm,” Harry hums lazily, hand moving in that same gentle pattern, dragging on Niall’s skin.

“You should fuck me. Think that’d be- a good idea." 

Harry smirks like he’s won something. 

"Later,” he says, right before he moves his hand to the hard line of Niall’s dick in his shorts, gives it a soft squeeze. Niall groans without meaning to, one leg splaying open and slipping into the warm-sweet water of the pool, lapping up to his ankle.

“Harry-" 

"Wait for it,” Harry says, grinning with all his teeth. He takes his hand off Niall’s dick. “Trust me, it makes it better." 

He pushes away from Niall’s lounger with one foot, and Niall puts a hand gingerly over his own hard dick, before he takes it off and trails it in the water, letting out a slow wobbly breath. He can wait. If Harry wants him to, he can wait. 

 


End file.
